warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tyrant/Achievements/Gift of Giving 2
This is an extremely hard achievement. You have to get lucky by both getting the right cards in your hand at the right time and your opponent getting the right cards as well. Here's what I have so far, and I'll explain the weaknesses. So here's what's bad. You pretty much have to lead with an ogre and pray he doesn't play Rotted Moartar or Fury Walker. You might throw down a couple more Ogres or a Gatling Tower next becaues there's too much Siege units with Flying. (The idea to counter this was an Imperial deck for Dominator, but I've not gotten one to work). Then you pray that he gets up a wall around when you're Ogre goes to town with its Crush ability. Last is the Intruders. These I usually lay as my 3rd assult creature if I can, but if there's a wall up and he doesn't Mimic a Heal, there's no way you'll get the fear part. Leading with the Intruder has never turned out well, but might what works. Tried subbing in Hades and a few others, but nothing yet. Gonna keep fiddling with the Imperial cause feels like there's more hope there. The hard part is with the crush you need to do some of either that or the fear to a wall if the crush is 4+, and nothing besides the Dominator can deal enough damage without significant rallies other than those with 4+ crush. There are some other problems, EMP and such, but you can probably see them. 2011Dec22@17:04:50(UTC) My success was after a number of tries using one of the decks posted here: * Play in the order shown Slivicon 03:41, December 28, 2011 (UTC) **Success with RobSkillz's deck, but I replaced first Gatling with a Tesla Cannon. Hakdo 16:13, December 28, 2011 (UTC) **Success with same deck, order is BC, Shiver, Gatling*2, Prism, Asylum, Shiver, BC. Akumaxx ws 16:34, December 29, 2011 (UTC) **Success with a slightly altered version of the deck, by replacing 2 gatling guns with 1 Sulfuris Acid Pit and 1 Tesla Cannon. Played in the order BC, Prism or Sulfuris Acid Pit, Asylum, Shiver, Prism or Sulfuris Acid Pit (whichever you haven't played), Tesla Cannon, Shiver, BC. Playing Shiver after BC wasn't procing fear often enough. Kytfneo 03:56, December 30, 2011 (UTC) **Success on the 6th try with a slightly altered version: an Anvil instead of a Crusher and Warehouse instead of Asylum (since the modified deck would only have one BT to Rally). Hypothetically one could keep the Asylum and replace the extra Crusher with a Sundering Ogre or Infected Trooper, but the extra Heal and Weaken from the Warehouse proved useful, so make your own call. Order of play was: Crusher, Gatling, Anvil, Prism, Shiver, Warehouse, Gatling, Shiver. But as you've probably figured out, this achievement is very contingent on luck, so keep trying! AudeSapere 00:14, March 11, 2012 (UTC) **Got lucky on the first try - Atlas; Prism, Gatling Tower, Blight Crusher, Asylum, Gatling Tower, Shiver, Shiver, Blight Crusher -- Adunar, 31/5/2012, 21:37 UTC+1 Here is my idea with no WB cards or Enclave pack cards : Atlas will easily manage the strike count, Prism is essential to protect from strike all and to cleanse disease. Dominator for crush and tactical infiltrator for fear to avoid enemy Atlas to die to quickly. Warehouse are here for survavibilty, help dominator to crush and to temporize arrival of the infiltrator. (Is it 5 or 4 ? I get the achievement after 3 tries so i'm not sure) TheDooft 12:05, December 30, 2011 (UTC) TheDooft: "Is it 5 or 4 ? I get the achievement after 3 tries so i'm not sure" *Actually, by accessing Achievements XML, you'll find this: 221 Gift of Giving 2 1 Defeat Winter Solstice 6 after using 'Fear' 'Crush' and 'Strike' 4 times each. 536 *Let's take the codes of another achievement, say Speedy Core: 173 Speedy Core 1 Beat Mission 90 by turn 9 5000 324 *Text between the tags indicate the text you'll see in the in-game Achievement Panel, while text inside tags indicate different requirements. As you can see, for GoG2, there are 3 tags, for Fear, Crush and Strike. However, look at num_used of those tags. The tag with Fear has FiVE (not FOUR), the tag with Crush has FiVE (not FOUR), and the tag with Strike has FiVE (not FOUR). *This means the GoG2 achievement is actually asking for the three skills to proc FiVE times each. Procing only FOUR times each (as in-game description says) won't win you the achievement. Hakdo 14:11, December 30, 2011 (UTC)